twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaelier
= Kaelier = Known Information Kaelier returned in April of the 7th year Adelrune, the time of her previous life, and the events surrounding her death remain a mystery as the young Effendal returned with very few in tact memories. Very little is known about even to those considered allies by her. What is known is that she is a scholar of the Oni'Ven tribe, has strong opinions on the topic of 'Beauty', and has very little tact when sharing them. During July of the 7th year of Adelrune, Kaelier was made aware of shrines to the Old Ways gods that would soon be appearing. She expressed a passing interest in aiding the others by leading a prayer to one of the represented gods, and it was strongly suggested she speak to Hawk. However, it wasn't until she had died and visited Vrana that her interest turned from a simple interest in the gods, to an interest in Hawk specifically. When she was brought back by Vrana she was seen carrying the candle of Hawk. When the prayer was finished, and the shrine was activated Kaelier became the flame bearer for Hawk and with that title came an unusual dedication from the young scholar. To the point of placing herself in death's path to prevent the desecration of Hawk's shrine. It would seem her dedication paid off, however, as several times the shrine was attacked and her sacrifice gave Solace enough time to prevent any real damage to the shrine. It was when Father Lysander attacked Hawk's shrine directly that her sacrifice was shown to be insufficient. During the attack Kaelier lay bleeding to death at the root of the Shrine's tree. She refused aid multiple times, telling others to "Save Hawk first." Suddenly she rose to her feet, her candle going out as she stood in a ray of light. She seemed much stronger than she had been before, but unfortunately she was little match for Father Lysander and was quickly returned to her dying state. Kaelier has referenced this as a "Posession." as well as mentioning something about a "Wrath of Hawk" but neither have been investigated nor confirmed. Since her possession, Kaelier's dedication to Hawk has only grown. She can be found each day at noon deeply in prayer. In October of the Seventh year of Addlerune, Cedric Moss returned from his recent execution, though he did not return the same as he left. Kaelier and Reonna Moss, knowing something was wrong with Cedric, tried all they could to get to Cedric, but were restrained.Since then, Kaelier has reported that she has been visited by, and threatened by this new Cedric, though she insists there must be a way to save him. Status Kaelier possesses no pins of status. Allies * Tämríen * Aleena * Niemi * Caeli * Thrist * Cedric Moss *Reonna Moss *Keelin Enemies Kaelier is not known to have any enemies. Obituaries Rumors *"Rumor has it Kaelier is part of a secret sect of Saek assassins." -The Assassin *Rumor has it Kaelier is secretly in love with Cedric Moss. Quotes * "Pretty is not a compliment. Pretty is what they call you when you get the answer wrong." Character Inspirations * Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL01yzn240fYClpTL2NcMkUvBz2gBTcscb